


I Really Love You

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	I Really Love You

It was Thursday night and you and Michael had decided to stay inside since it was raining cats and dogs outside. The thunder was so loud, but not louder than Michael playing his video games. He was shouting and yelling but he wasn’t moving from his spot. He didn’t want to disturb you since you had snuggled up to him and seemed comfortable. You kept taking small glances at him while you watched the tv screen but at one point you couldn’t help but stare up at him. You honestly didn’t even notice you were doing it until he called you out on it.

He laughed when he saw you, “y/n, why are you looking at me like that?”

You snapped out of it and blushed, “I’m just looking at you.”

He kept playing and would take quick looks at you between the intense moments, “no, you’re looking at me funny, tell me why.”

You started playing with the hole in his shirt and tried to think of a way to get out of answering him. You got nothing. “Okay, okay, it’s just, you’re really cute.”

He kissed his hand and then patted your forehead, “you’re cute too, but that’s not what you’re thinking.”

You sat up and looked at the screen, “well, since you’re asking. I mean, you’re just - amazing. I’ve never met someone with so much happiness in them. Someone who’s given me so much hope for my life.”

He paused his game and set down his controller, he looked at you and listened intently.

“And every time you speak it’s like a dream, and every day I worry that -”

Your voice cracked and a few tears fell,  "that I’m going to wake up and find out that none of this was real. You’re like everything I could have ever imagined wanting in a best friend and a partner. You’re beauty on the inside radiates on the outside and sometimes I wonder how I ended up with such a beautiful and ethereal person. And sometimes you just seem like this angel, a blessing that I’m so happy to have. And I’m sorry I stared but sometimes I just forget how much I love you. You’ve changed my life so much, and I honestly can’t say if I’ll ever be able to repay you for everything you’ve done for me. And I just - you’re just - you’re so beautiful.“

Michael was sobbing and he pulled you into a hug, "I love you so much y/n.”

He was crying more than you were, you could feel tears falling on your back, but you didn’t mind. This guy, was the best thing that had ever happened to you, and he deserved to know it. Michael held both sides of your face and looked into your eyes as he choked out a sentence, “I’ve never had anyone say anything like that to me.” His eyes were red and his cheeks were getting puffy from crying, more tears started to flow and he pulled you in and cried on your shirt. He kept murmuring “I love you” as you rubbed his back and tried not to cry. The two of you sat there for an hour crying, but the only words either of you were saying were, “I love you.”

“I love you y/n.”

“I love you too Michael.”

“I love you y/n.”

“I love you too Michael.”

“I really love you y/n.”

“And I really love you too Michael.”


End file.
